In response to increasing fuel costs, ever-increasing costs of power generation, ever-increasing demand for energy, and safety concerns about nuclear generation, utilities are looking for alternative means to control electrical consumption. Because utilities must design their systems to provide energy to users at peak demand, which may only occur once or just a few times annually, utilities desire to reduce or “level off” peak demand. In an effort to accomplish this goal, demand response management systems (DRMSs) have been developed. Though there may be different mechanisms for accomplishing it, the primary goal of a DRMS is to allow the utility to control various appliances and/or devices, or even a consumers electrical service altogether, in a manner such that the utility can reduce its electrical demand during peak usage times. For example, the utility may be allowed to turn off certain appliances such a HVAC, an electric water heater, stove, refrigerator and the like within a customer's residence during periods of high demand. Similarly, commercial customers may allow the utility to cut off all or a part of the electrical service during periods of high demand. Generally, the utility's authorization to reduce or completely cut-off a consumer's electrical service is referred to as a demand event. These demand events are usually limited in the number that can occur oven a given time period (e.g., no more than five per month), and sometimes are limited in duration (e.g., cannot cut off HVAC for longer than two hours). Consumers can be encouraged to enroll in such programs, despite the possible inconvenience, by the utility offering a preferred rate for electricity or through other incentives.
However, effective management of these demand events such that the utility can maximize revenue from sales of off-system electrical energy or minimize costs associated with generating or acquiring electrical energy is lacking. Therefore, systems, methods and computer program products are needed that overcome challenges in the art, some of which are described herein.